


Destinados

by RutyCoronel



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Chica - Freeform, Fazbear, Freddy - Freeform, Golden, M/M, Plushtrap - Freeform, Springtrap - Freeform, fredbear - Freeform, puppet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RutyCoronel/pseuds/RutyCoronel
Summary: Además de los géneros hombre y mujer, la humanidad se divide en tres géneros más. La mayoría de la población son Beta; los que podrían decirse son la cima de la sociedad, los de elite, los Alfa; y aquellos que poseen un celo y son una minoría, los omega. Springtrap descubre a su pareja destinada, pero las cosas se ponen difíciles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

_Además de los géneros hombre y mujer, la humanidad se divide en tres géneros más. La mayoría de la población son Beta; los que podrían decirse son la cima de la sociedad, los de elite, los Alfa; y aquellos que poseen un celo y son una minoría, los omega._

_\- permiso… -dijo la joven Beta entrando a la oficina de su jefe-._

_\- Adelante -fue lo que dijo su superior, un Alfa de 23 años._

_Springtrap, así le decían, a los 22 años terminó la facultad recibiéndose en administración de empresas. Desde pequeño estudiaba en casa, a la edad de 16 años terminó sus estudios escolares y al poco tiempo ingresó a una universidad. Después de la muerte de su padre quedó a cargo de la empresa._

_\- ¿Me está escuchando? -preguntó la joven beta-._

_\- Lo siento ¿Qué me decías?_

_Oyó a la joven beta suspirar._

_\- Le decía que el señor Fazbear no pudo venir hoy y mando a su hijo para que trajera unos documentos._

_\- Está bien, déjalo pasar._

_\- Sí, señor_

_Vio a la joven acercarse a la puerta y abrirla dejando pasar a un joven omega. Golden Fazbear, ese es el nombre de aquel omega, hijo del dueño de una empresa con la que estaba asociada. Ya lo conocía, lo había visto una vez, hacía mucho tiempo cuando se cruzó con él, pero aquella vez no le había prestado atención._

_El alfa hizo una seña a la joven beta para que se retirara y así lo hizo, dejando a ambos solos._

_\- Yo… -el alfa noto como aquel omega se ponía algo nervioso, le hizo sonreír, le parecía tierno ¿tierno? sacudió la cabeza ante ese pensamiento- mi padre me ha pedido que le trajera unos documentos, ya que el no pudo venir hoy por un inconveniente en su trabajo -le entregó un sobre-._

_\- Usualmente suele venir tu hermano cuando sucede esto ¿le sucedió algo? -le preguntó al tomar el sobre y dejarlo sobre una pila de documentos sin prestar mucha atención al omega-._

_\- No… me pidió que viniera en su lugar porque tenía que ir antes a la universidad…_

_Cuando vio al omega, vio su rostro completamente sonrojado y fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo, era él. Su pareja destinada._

_💙_


	2. Capitulo 1

_Una vez el rubio salió del edificio comenzó a correr para poder llegar a clases, su padre le había encargado que llevara los documentos a su hermano y su hermano se lo terminó encargando a él. No iba a volver a hacerlo, por culpa de eso estaba por llegar tarde a las clases en la universidad._

_\- ¡Golden! -le llamó su amiga una joven de su misma edad, ella era una omega también-._

_\- Hola Chica -le saludó-._

_\- ¿Dónde estabas? Te estuve buscando desde hace un rato._

_\- Mi hermano me pidió que…-_

_\- No importa no hay tiempo, la clase está por comenzar -su amiga le sujeto del brazo llevándoselo junto a ella-._

_Decidió no decir nada y la siguió, pues tenían clase de contabilidad a primera hora y era mejor no llegar tarde; aunque lo menos que quería en esos momentos era ir a clase y menos si se trataba de contabilidad, libros, contratos, cheques, facturas, recibos, IVA, impuestos, servicios básicos, compra y venta; era todo lo que hacían en esas clases, a veces era demasiado._

_En parte era su culpa, por haber elegido esa carrera, pero era la única carrera que le llamaba la atención, solo faltaban 4 años. Decidió concentrarse en las clases, aunque no era una materia fundamental en su carrera debía pasarla._

_Aunque le costaba la confección (se refiere a realizar) de los libros de contabilidad, no tenía problemas con el libro mayor, pero si con el diario e inventario. Soltó un suspiro. ¿Por qué eligió esa carrera?_

_\- ¿Estás bien? -le pregunto su amiga-._

_\- Sí, estoy bien._

_\- Algo te pasa, me contaras de ello luego._

_Solo asintió, no podía discutirle, ella lo conocía más que nadie._

_… <3 …_

_Horas más tarde durante el almuerzo se juntaron a comer juntos el rubio junto a su amiga y su hermano mayor._

_Los otros dos estaban hablando sobre cosas de la carrera, mientras el rubio solo los escuchaba._

_\- ¿Qué piensan acerca de las parejas destinadas? -preguntó de repente el rubio-._

_\- Dicen que no todos la encuentran ¿Por qué? ¿encontraste a la tuya? -el castaño dijo eso último en tono burlón-._

_Su hermano, tiene 21 años recién cumplidos y es un alfa, a diferencia de ellos él estaba estudiando medicina._

_\- Sí -fue lo único que dijo-._

_\- Tú… ¿hablas enserio? ¿por eso estabas distraído durante las clases? -le preguntó su amiga_

_\- Sí._

_\- No puede ser ¿Quién es? ¿lo conocemos? -pregunto su hermano-._

_\- Tú y papá, sí -le dijo a su hermano-, Chica no lo conoce._

_\- ¿vas a decirnos quién es? -le preguntó su amiga-._

_\- No._

_\- ¿Y por qué no? -le preguntaron ambos juntos-._

_\- Porque no._

_El castaño y la rubia se miraron entre ellos sin saber lo que le sucedía al rubio, tal vez debían dejar de hacerle tantas preguntas._

_… <3 …_

_\- Hola amigo ¿querías verme? -le saludo aquel pelirrojo, un alfa._

_Foxy así lo llamaban, era un año menor que él._

_\- Hola -le saludó el peli ocre-. Sí, quería hablar contigo sobre algo._

_En ese momento estaban en una cafetería, el peli ocre le había pedido encontrarse._

_\- Bien, no tengo mucho tiempo, debo ir a buscar a mi omega de la universidad, así que suéltalo._

_\- Encontré a mi pareja destinada._

_\- ¿Enserio? ¿Y quién es?_

_\- Un mocoso de 19 años -golpeó su frente contra la mesa de la cafetería-._

_El pelirrojo soltó una carcajada, llamando la atención de algunas personas._

_Ambos se habían conocido tiempo atrás, cuando el pelirrojo estaba haciendo su examen de ingreso a la universidad, el peli ocre lo había ayudado un poco con algunas cosas que no comprendía y de ahí se hicieron buenos amigos. El pelirrojo estudiaba en la facultad de Derecho._

_\- Vamos amigo, no es tanta la diferencia de edad entre ustedes._

_\- Lo dices porque tiene casi tu edad -miró mal a su amigo- además es el hijo de Fazbear…_

_\- ¿No era su hijo alfa?_

_\- Su hijo mayor es un alfa, pero el menor es un omega ¿no recuerdas?_

_\- No sabía que tenía otro hijo._

_\- ¡Claro que lo sabías! -el peli ocre ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haberlo llamado-. Está en la misma universidad que tu omega y son compañeros ¿recuerdas?_

_\- No, no me acuerdo -el peli ocre supo que algo estaba tramando-. Así que… ¿Qué tal si me acompañas cuando vaya a buscar a mi omega y me presentas a tu omega?_

_En esos mismos momentos el peli ocre quería golpear a su amigo._

_-No. Me niego._

_… <3 …_

_Y ahí se encontraba el peli ocre junto a su amigo, frente a la universidad donde estudiaba la pareja de su amigo._

_\- ¡No puedo creer que me hayas obligado a venir!_

_\- No, yo no te obligue a venir, viniste porque quisiste._

_\- Me chantajeaste que es distinto. Te odio._

_El pelirrojo solo se rio de su amigo, y luego se quedó observando hacía la entrada a esperar a su pareja. Cuando lo vio, tomó a su amigo del brazo._

_\- ¡Bonnie! -lo llamó cuando vio que se acercaba a sus amigos, y se acercaba a él junto al peli ocre-._

_\- ¿Pero qué estás haciendo?_

_\- Bonnie, mi omega, esta allá junto a sus amigos, tú me acompañaste a buscarlo. Dah. ¿No es obvio?_

_Bonnie, así le dicen, tiene 19 años, estudia contabilidad, y es un omega._

_\- Hola Foxy -le saludo el peli morado-. No me dijiste que venías hoy._

_\- Sí, te mande un mensaje -el pelirrojo soltó el brazo del peli ocre yendo a abrazar a su pareja-._

_\- Ah. Es que Chica me quitó el celular y no me lo ha querido dar -miró a su alfa haciendo un puchero que provoco una sonrisa del mayor-._

_\- Sí, porque tú y Golden estaban en el celular mientras les estaba hablando._

_\- Tampoco era razón para quitárnoslo todo el día, tengo 15 llamadas perdidas de mi papá y unas 5 de mi mamá. -dijo revisando su celular una vez que la rubia se los devolvió-._

_\- Es raro que tu mamá te haya llamado, me dijiste que ellos se habían separado ¿no?_

_\- Eso no implica que mi mamá no pueda llamarme de vez en cuando, y seguramente mi papá la llamó porque no contestaba, y todo por tu culpa._

_\- Bueno, yo tengo que hablar con alguien -habló el pelirrojo-. Ya regresamos -el pelirrojo se fue junto a su pareja dejando a los demás solo-._

_\- ¡Oye! ¡Foxy!_

_El peli ocre sabía que era idea suya dejarlo junto al rubio._

_\- Bueno, chicos, tengo que irme quede de ayudar a una amiga con algo, hasta mañana -se despidió la rubia-._

_\- Oye, Chica, espera… -la llamó, pero al parecer no escucho pues ya se había ido-._

_\- Así que ¿estudias contabilidad?_

_\- Sí, estoy terminando el segundo año._

_\- Oh que bien…_

_Ambos se quedaron en silencio, un tanto incómodo._

_\- ¿Estas esperando a que alguien venga? -preguntó de la nada el peli ocre, en esos momentos era lo único que se le ocurrió-._

_\- Una amiga de la preparatoria, hace mucho no nos juntamos y quedamos de vernos después de clases, pero acaba de avisarme que no podrá._

_\- Qué lástima._

_\- Sí, no importa. Nos vemos -se despidió el rubio antes de irse rumbo a su casa-._

_\- Soy un idiota…_

_\- ¿Admites que te gusta? -le dijo el pelirrojo-._

_\- ¿Qué? ¿Y tú de dónde saliste? Estás loco, lo conocí esta mañana. Me voy, adiós._

_\- Que malo eres, como puedes venir a acompañarme y luego irte, así como así._

_Se despidió con la mano de su amigo, sin mirarlo y comenzó a caminar rumbo hacía su auto._

_Claro que no le gustaba, lo había conocido esa mañana. No podía creer que fuera su pareja destinada, no podía ser él, no._


	3. Capitulo 2

_Pareja Destinada_

_La pareja destinada es sólo aquel individuo perfecto tanto para el alfa como para el omega, si estas dos personas se encuentran su unión será indestructible. Si alguno de los dos se niega esta unión o ambos lo hacen, pueden incluso llegar a sufrir dolor físico y psíquico._

Comenzaban a haber rumores en las oficinas en la empresa del alfa desde que aquel omega rubio había aparecido, por los cambios del humor que eran constantes del alfa y la mayoría lo había notado.

\- ¿Qué le rompieron el corazón? No lo creo. -dijo un alfa-.

\- Él decía que no le interesaba tener una pareja -dijo una beta-. O eso dicen.

Rumores de ese tipo.

\- Porque no mejor en lugar de hablar se ponen a trabajar -les dijo el peli ocre quien pasaba por ahí en esos momentos-.

\- Si señor -ambos rápidamente fueron a sus puestos-.

Mientras él iba a salir del edificio siendo seguido por una beta.

\- Señor ¡pero tiene una reunión en cinco minutos!

\- Ya te lo dije, cancela la reunión.

\- ¡No puedo hacer eso! ¿Por qué simplemente no asiste?

\- No.

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada.

\- Sí señor.

Frustrada la beta decidió dejar de insistirle, no era la primera vez, pero tampoco ocurría muy a menudo. La última vez había sido unos meses atrás, el motivo aún era desconocido. Solo decidió hacer caso a su superior.

Últimamente no dejaba de pensar en aquel omega, que, al parecer lo tenía cautivado, hacia algunos días no lo veía, la última vez fue no hacía mucho cuando se llevó a cabo una reunión en la casa del padre de aquel omega, lo vio llegando de la universidad aparentemente de “mal humor”.

Le causaba ternura verlo enojado porque tenía el ceño fruncido y un puchero en sus labios, agradeció que en ese momento el padre de él tuvo que atender una llamada y salió del lugar, cuando el rubio se había dado cuenta de que lo estuvo observando desde que había llegado no podía haber estado más sonrojado y avergonzado, más cuando sus miradas chocaron.

El rubio se había quedado frente a la puerta de su habitación, mirando al alfa, pero cuando por un impulso iba acercarse a él su padre llegó, sacudió la cabeza y entro a su habitación.

El peli ocre sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacar ese pensamiento, por más que intentaba no podía dejar de pensar en el omega. Debía concentrarse en el trabajo, no había tiempo que perder. Dio media vuelta dispuesto a regresar a su oficina ya que tenía trabajo acumulado.  
Iba a hacerlo, cuando vio a ‘su omega' acercándose él.

\- Hey, hola -le saludó, golpeo su frente mentalmente «contrólate» se dijo a si mismo.

\- Hola -le saludó, en su voz se notaban los nervios-.

\- Qué raro verte por aquí ¿sucedió algo? -en esos momentos quería que la tierra se lo tragara.

\- Sí, mi padre me ha enviado por algo me dijo que le mando un mensaje hace un rato.

\- Ya veo, deje el celular en la oficia. Pero creo saber que es, acompáñame.

El rubio asintió, y en silencio lo siguió, era un poco incómodo, pero a la vez le resultaba cómodo estar junto a su alfa. Quien lo entendía.

Sonrojado sacudió su cabeza, no ellos no eran nada, a pesar de que eran pareja destinada ninguno sentía algo por el otro, o al menos eso quería creer.

… <3 …

\- Oye Golden ¿me estás escuchando? –le dijo su amiga la rubia colocándose frente a él–.

\- ¿eh? Lo siento ¿qué me decías?

\- Estás muy distraído últimamente, pero no era lo que quería decirte. Recuerdas al acompañante de Foxy, la pareja de Bonnie.

\- Sí ¿porqué?

\- ¿Qué relación tienen? –preguntó su amiga viéndolo fijamente–.

Ahí iba de nuevo, un interrogatorio por parte de su amiga, sí eso se salía de control ella iba a describir qué…

\- ¿Es él tu pareja destinada? –y eso era…–.

Y aunque quería negarlo no podía mentiría a su amiga, solo pudo quedarse callado mirando a otro lado.

\- Cielos, debías ver tu cara aquella vez que vino junto a Foxy. ¡Tendrías que haberlo disimulado más! ¡Tu cara estaba completamente roja! Por eso es qué lo supuse y te lo pregunté. Así que es él.

¿Ahora que es lo qué iba a hacer? No quería que nadie lo supiera al menos hasta el momento, pero Chica se dio cuenta ella sola, ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en lo que había pasado aquella ocasión. Ni siquiera notaba sus acciones, ni notó como sus mejillas comenzaron a ponerse rojas cuando lo vio, lo hacía perderse de sus pensamientos y del mundo.

Cuando lo veía era como si estuvieran solos ellos dos, sin nadie más que pudiera molestarlos.

Soltó un suspiro, cuando miro a su amiga quien le observaba como esperando alguna respuesta.

\- Sí, es él.

\- ¡Lo sabía! –miró a su amigo quien estaba un poco incómodo con lo que estaba pasando–. ¿Porqué no querías que lo supiera?

\- ¡Porqué sabría cómo te pondrías! Vas a empezar a hacerme preguntas. –cubrió su rostro– y a Freddy porque se que va a contárselo a mi papá…

\- Claro que sí y tienes que responderlas.

\- ¡No voy a decirte nada! Además a penas y lo conozco.

\- ¿Qué ustedes no hablan? –el rubio negó con la cabeza– No me digas que ustedes… –vio como su amigo desviaba la mirada– ¡Joder! –tomó sus hombros para comenzar a sacudirlo–. ¡Tienes que hablar con él! ¡Sabes lo que puede pasar sí-

\- ¡Ya lo sé Chica! No debes repetirlo dos veces… –murmuró alejándose de su amiga–.

\- Es que te conozco y se que no vas a hacerlo aunque te lo diga ¡Tienen que estar juntos! ¡Son pareja destinada! ¡Tienes que hablarle, tienes qué!

No sabía que hacer, solo se quedó escuchando todo lo que decía su amiga. Tal vez tenía razón…

Suspiró y dejó de pensar en ello, no era momento debía centrarse en sus clases.

…<3…

Soltó un suspiro antes de mirar el techo de su oficina, durante todo el día no había hecho más que pensar en 'su omega'. Esa mañana había arruinado una importante reunión al estar tan distraído, quería que la tierra se lo tragase.

¿Porqué esas cosas tenían que pasarle a él?

Nunca le había importado estar con nadie, siempre se había hecho la idea de dedicarse a su trabajo solamente, ni siquiera le importaba tener alguna pareja. Pero lo último que se hubiera imaginado es que encontraría a su pareja destinada.

Todavía negaba que eso pudiera estar sucediendo, de todas las personas ¿porqué le pasaba esto a él?

Además de que su amigo que no lo dejaba en paz, realmente no debió haberle contado nada.

Soltó un sonoro suspiro, salió de su oficina dispuesto a descansar un poco en la pequeña cafetería del edificio, pero antes de poder entrar, en la entrada lo vio a él, a su omega. Estaba junto a una chica, su compañera de clases.

Prácticamente, parecía como si ella estuviera trayendo al rubio en contra de su voluntad, y sabía que era para verlo cuando los vio acercarse.

\- Hola… -saludó un poco tímido el rubio, antes de que le contestará la chica le dijo algo casi inaudible antes de marcharse rápidamente.

\- Hola -le saludó fríamente, lo que hizo al menor desviar la mirada incómodo haciendo un puchero involuntario-.  
Ambos entraron a la pequeña cafetería juntos.

\- Yo quiero hablar contigo… -dijo en un tono bajo el rubio, cuando ambos se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas más apartadas junto a unas ventanas polarizadas-.

El alfa no dijo nada, solo lo miró dándole a entender que estaba prestándole atención. El omega desvío la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Sí no querías venir no debías hacerlo -le dijo el alfa

\- Tarde o temprano tendríamos que hablar sobre… -el alfa asintió sabiendo a qué se refería- pero es que

\- Tu amiga, lo sé

\- Ella me ha hablado mucho para que viniera, después de que se enterara de que tú y yo… -siquiera podía decirlo, nervioso comenzó a jugar con sus manos-.

\- Comprendo… -suspiro- después de todo no hay más que hacer nosotros no tenemos otra opción que estar juntos… somos pareja destinada..., además -hizo una pequeña pausa-, creo que… me gustas -o eso era lo que creía, sin saber que a veces cuando uno conoce a su pareja destinada sin poder evitarlo ambos comienzan a atraerse o gustarse.

El omega simplemente se quedó callado, y el alfa no podía creer lo que había dicho.

\- No tienes que decirme nada… -dijo poco después el alfa tomando la mano del menor por sobre la mesa-.


	4. Capitulo 3

Después de ello, ambos quedaron en un incómodo silencio, miraban hacía la ventana a su lado como empezaba a llover y el cielo se tornaba oscuro. 

El menor soltó un suspiro algo sonoro, tendría que esperar a que la lluvia cesara para poder ir a su casa; el mayor lo miró, aún estaban tomados de la mano. 

– No te preocupes tanto, te llevaré a casa... –le dijo el mayor intuyendo que era eso, el menor solo pudo asentir. 

El mayor le indico que lo esperara cerca de la salida en lo que él iba a buscar algunas de sus cosas, así lo hizo y una vez que el mayor regresó se dirigieron al estacionamiento del edificio donde ambos subieron al auto del mayor yendo directo a la casa del menor. 

E incluso el mayor lo acompañó hasta la entrada de su casa con un paraguas para que no fuera a mojarse. 

El menor tocó el timbre varias veces seguida con mucha insistencia, maldecía el haber olvidado sus llaves. 

Soltó un suspiro frustrado, pero siguió tocando el timbre varias veces también dio varios golpes a la puerta a lo que el mayor lo detuvo. 

– Ey... –rio leve por el comportamiento del menor– detente..., espera un poco. 

El menor bufó, pero hizo caso, aunque al poco tiempo volvió a tocar el timbre, estaba preparado para gritarle a su hermano, pero suspiro intentando calmarse al ver a su padre. 

Él miró a ambos algo confundido, se sorprendió algo de ver a el peliocre con quien trabajada; era normal que a veces llegara a su casa por trabajo, pero nada más. 

Él peliocre supo que el padre del menor no sabía nada así que permaneció en silencio, únicamente habló para despedirse del menor. 

– Nos vemos mañana, Golden 

– Hasta mañana –dijo el menor antes de entrar a su casa, fue ahí cuando el mayor se fue–. 

El menor fue directo a la sala donde dejó su mochila en el sofá y se derrumbó a un lado, cubriendo su rostro, pero luego miró a su padre que estaba junto a él; ya sabía lo que le iba a preguntar. 

Miró al suelo preguntándose sí debía contarle o no, tuvo suerte de que su hermano hubiese llegado en ese momento. 

– ¿Eras tú quien tocaba así el timbre? –preguntó su hermano mayor, un alfa, en un tono burlón.

– Gracias –dijo en tono sarcástico– ni siquiera había llevado un paraguas, podría haberme mojado y no te interesaría... –hizo la mirada más triste que pudo y le lanzo una almohada que sin problemas la atrapó–. 

– Pero no fue así –dijo esta vez el padre de ambos, un omega, el menor desvió la mirada– ¿por qué vino el contigo? –preguntó claro refiriéndose al peli ocre, su padre solía ser muy sobreprotector a veces–. 

El alfa decidió irse para dejarlos hablar, el menor soltó un suspiro antes de contarle. 

– Fui a verlo después de salir de la universidad..., hace poco me enteré que... él es mi pareja destinada... –murmuró lo último, pero fue lo suficientemente alto porque por la cara de sorpresa del omega mayor al parecer si lo había escuchado–. 

Tuvo que sentarse correctamente, el mayor se sentó junto a él asimilando la situación. 

– ¿De qué hablaron? 

– Pues..., ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en que tenemos que estar juntos, pero no estoy seguro de ello; a penas y lo conozco y darme cuenta de esto... –soltó un suspiro mirando al suelo–. 

– Estaría igual en tu situación –dijo el mayor, no sabía que decirle, el menor lo comprendió–. 

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio un tanto incómodo, el mayor intentó cambiar el tema de la conversación para intentar darle ánimo, el no era el indicado para hablarle sobre eso, tal vez esa persona era su madre, después de todo algo similar ocurrió en el pasado y sabía que ella podría aconsejarlo y animarlo. 

Al final del día llamaba a su amiga a contarle lo sucedido y el acuerdo que ambos tenían, aunque se sentía un poco molesto de que ella le hubiese obligado a hablarle cuando aún no creía estar listo, pero a la vez debía agradecerle o tal vez nunca lo hubiese hecho. Bastante tarde se despedía de su amiga quedando en verse al día siguiente.


End file.
